


That Snowflake One

by ConsultingTribble



Series: 221B Ficlets [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Disney References, Fluff, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble
Summary: “I prefer to solve murders, not commit them, John. Please, don’t make me hide your body.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: 221B Ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901503
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	That Snowflake One

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little moment to make you smile.  
> Original prompt: "Prairie"

_“…where all the women are strong, all the men are good-looking, and all the children are above average.”_

“All above average? You know that’s mathematically impossible, right? What rubbish are you listening to, John?” Sherlock scoffed. 

“It’s called _Prairie Home Companion,_ Sherlock. I heard it on the radio when I was in Chicago for that seminar last month.” 

Sherlock _hmmph_ ed. “Well you’re not allowed to visit America anymore if you’re going to come home with such questionable taste in media.” 

John smirked. “You didn’t mind when it was Disney music I brought home from the Orlando conference.” 

“That’s entirely different,” Sherlock defended. “That had interesting harmonies. The bridge in that snowflake one was particularly engaging to learn on the violin.” 

“Uh-huh, ‘course,” John said, his smile growing. “Is that why you made me rent the DVD and make hot cocoa while we watched the whole movie? _Twice?”_

“I needed the song’s original context, obviously. Just so I could play it properly.” Sherlock was fighting valiantly to contain the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“Then you won’t mind if I post your sing-a-long video on the blog?” John teased.

The detective glared daggers at his flatmate, even as his grin broke through. “I prefer to solve murders, not commit them, John. Please, don’t make me hide your body.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
